


Two Dishes

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not That People Are Cats, Prompt Fic, There is a cat, cat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: There were two small bowls in one corner of the kitchen.  One held water, and the other held what appeared to be small brown crumbs.





	Two Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Rescued from my email, originally written 4/16/12, this was a prompt fic.

There were two small bowls in one corner of the kitchen. One held water, and the other held what appeared to be small brown crumbs. 

The small bowls had not been there when Sherlock had gone out that morning, but now, shortly after what John had deemed an "appropriately dinner time," there they were.

Sherlock did not like the implication of those bowls. They implied--

"Oh, there you are," John said, from somewhere behind Sherlock. "I was wondering when you'd wander in." 

Sherlock turned, and saw, yes, precisely what he had been expecting-- a great orange cat held loosely in John's arms.

"Speaking of wandering in--" John started, but Sherlock waved a hand.

"No, John, I do not want to know."

John raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sure," John said, a corner of his mouth quirking up.

Sherlock sighed deeply, still staring at the cat.

"Mrs. Hudson adores her," John said, still smiling.

"I'm sure," Sherlock drawled.

"I'm keeping her," John said.

"I know."


End file.
